Evangeline neue beste Freundin
by NicoRobin57
Summary: Kleine Geschichten zu Evangeline. Ab und zu kommen auch englische Sätze vor. Sorry, wenn die Grammatik davon mies ist.


»Sie sind angekommen. «

Ihre grünen Augen blitzten.

»Sind Sie sicher, Master? «

»Sie haben mein Schutzbezirk betreten. Es sind 10 Personen. «

»Was wollen Sie jetzt machen, Master? «

»Im Moment noch nichts. Lass uns zurückgehen. Heute Abend ist Vollmond. Da werde ich dann hoffentlich etwas zum beißen bekommen. «

Die beiden sprangen vom Baum und rannten zurück zur Villa. Sie waren sehr schnell. Als sie die Terrasse erreicht hatten, blieben die beiden stehen. Die kleinere der beiden wandt sich um. Sie sah aus wie ein zehnjähriges Mädchen und hatte blonde Haare. Ihr Name war Evangeline A. K. McDowell. Sie war ein Vampir. Die größere Frau war ebenfalls blond und hatte grüne Augen. Chachamaru Karakuri war ein Roboter, der von einer Schülerin entwickelt worden ist.

»Das wird eine interessante Nacht, Chachamaru. «

Währenddessen waren 10 Schüler aus der Menschenwelt angekommen. Sie sollten drei Tage an der Mahora Schule bleiben und dann in ihrem eigentlichen Ziel nachgehen. Sie waren nämlich eigentlich zum segeln in Japan und wussten nichts davon, dass sie sich in einer magischen Welt befanden. Die Schüler wurden mit ihren beiden Trainern vom Rektor empfangen. Einem altem Mann, der seine weißen Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte.

»Willkommen an der Mahora Schule. Ich bin Rektor Konoemon Konoe. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet den Aufenthalt genießen. Ihr könnt euch hier frei bewegen. Eure Koffer könnt ihr vorerst hier stehen lassen. Später richten wir noch ein kleines Fest für euch aus. Ich hoffe, dass ihr bis dahin, das Gelände ein wenig erkunden könnt. «

Die 10 Schüler ließen ihre Koffer stehen und erkundeten die Schule.

Evangeline saß derweil gedankenverloren in ihrer Villa und betrachtete ein Armband, das in einem schwarzen Samtkästchen lag.

»Master. «

»Was machst du da, Evangeline? «

Evangeline wandt sich um.

»Takamichi. Was tust du hier? «

Takamichi Takahata hatte graue Haare, war Lehrer an der Mahora Schule und ein Magier. Er war meistens mit Evangeline und Chachamaru zusammen. Evangeline schloss schnell das Kästchen.

»Der Master betrachtet das Armband. «

»Chachamaru! «, fauchte Evangeline.

»Was für ein Armband? «

»Das Armband hat magische Kräfte. In den Kristallen ist ein wenig Blut des Masters enthalten. «

»Chachamaru! Sei endlich still! «

»Und warum betrachtest du das Armband, Eva? Trauerst du um dein Blut? «

»Das ist es nicht! «

Evangeline wandt den Kopf ab.

»Solche Armbänder sind etwas Besonderes unter Vampiren. Man schenkt es einer besonderen Person, die man sehr mag. Einer Freundin, zum Beispiel. Wenn die Person dann in Gefahr ist, kann diese den Vampir zu Hilfe holen. «

»Ach so. Du betrachtest es, weil du es nur jemandem auf dem Mahora Gelände schenken kannst. «

»Nein! Die Person kann selbst in Europa sein. Für 10 Minuten unterbricht das Armband den Bann und ich kann das Gelände verlassen. «

»Okay. Dann verstehe ich dein Problem nicht. «

»Der Master hat keine Freundinnen. «

»Chachamaru! Hör auf, ihm alles zu erzählen! Das geht ihn nichts an! «

»Entschuldigen Sie, Master. «

Takamichi trat vor Evangeline und legte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf.

»Keine Sorge, Eva. Du wirst eine Freundin finden. «

»Behandle mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind! «, zischte Evangeline.

Blitzschnell war sie aus der Tür verschwunden. Das Kästchen steckte sie in ihre Rocktasche. Nachdenklich ging sie spazieren. Sie schoss kleine Steine vor sich her. Einen Stein trat sie etwas fester, sodass er hoch und weit flog. Als Evangeline ein Klatschen hörte, stoppte sie und hob den Kopf. Vor ihr stand ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren und braunen Augen. In ihrer Hand hielt sie Evangelines Stein.

»You should be careful. «

»You are one of the ten persons. Where you are from? «

Das Mädchen ließ den Stein fallen.

»From Germany. «

»Du sprichst also Deutsch? «

»Ja. Aber wieso du? «

»Ich bin Europäerin. «

»Ach so. Nun gut. Entschuldige mich, bitte. Es wurde ein Fest für uns organisiert. Wir sehen uns ganz sicher. «

Damit lief sie davon. Evangeline sah ihr hinterher. Normalerweise sprach niemand mit ihr, da ihre kalte Aura jeden abstoß. Sie rannte zum Fest. Das Fest wurde unter einem Baum gefeiert. Evangeline setzte sich auf einen Ast und beobachtete das braunhaarige Mädchen.

Nach einer Weile fiel der Blick des Mädchens in Evangelines Richtung. Evangeline dachte nicht daran, dass das Mädchen sie sehen könnte. Das Mädchen duckte sich und verschwand aus Evangelines Blickfeld. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und blickte sich suchend um. Das Mädchen hatte unbemerkt den Baum erreicht. Sie lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Baumstamm.

»Willst du nicht lieber runterkomme, Evangeline? «

Evangeline blickte nach unten.

»Du hast mich gesehen? «

Sie sprang vom Baum und landete sanft auf dem Boden.

»Woher kennst du meinen Namen? «

»Ich weiß, dass ich nicht im richtigen Japan, sondern in einer magischen Welt bin. Ich kenne diese Welt nämlich. So weiß ich, dass dein Name Evangeline A. K. McDowell ist und du eigentlich immer mit Chachamaru Karakuri zusammen bist. Außerdem bist du ein Vampir. «

Evangeline war geschockt, doch dann entspannte sie sich.

»Wieso stört dich das nicht? «

»Das du ein Vampir bist? «

»Ja. «

»Weil ich Vampire mag und ich weiß, dass du eigentlich nett bist. «

Evangeline wurde leicht rot und blickte gen Boden.

»Sagst du mir deinen Namen? «, flüsterte Evangeline.

»Oh. Natürlich. Ich heiße Elina Osrat. «

Evangeline blickte Elaine an.

»Dein Name beginnt ja wie meiner, mit einem E! «

»Stimmt. Willst du nicht mit zum Fest kommen? «

»Ich weiß nicht. Normalerweise halte ich mich von so etwas fern. «

Elina packte Evangeline bei der Hand.

»Nun komm schon. Hab dich nicht so. Das wird sicher lustig. «

Evangeline ließ sich von Elina mitziehen, wenn auch widerwillig.

Selbst am Abend war das Fest noch in vollem Gange. Evangeline hatte sich mit Chachamaru abseits gesetzt, behielt aber Elina im Auge. Elina bemerkte, dass Evangeline nicht mitfeierte und ging auf diese zu.

»Du magst Feten wirklich nicht. «

»Nein. «

Elina streckte Evangeline ihre Hand hin.

»Willst du mir dann vielleicht das Gelände zeigen? Ich habe mir vorhin nicht alles angucken können. «

»Ich soll dir wirklich das Gelände zeigen? «

»Nur wenn du willst. «

Evangeline nahm Elinas Hand und ließ sich hochziehen.

»Sehr gerne. Chachamaru, du kannst hier bleiben oder schon nach Hause gehen. «

»In Ordnung, Master. «

Elina und Evangeline entfernten sich vom Fest.

»Diese Schule ist wirklich sehr schön. Sie gefällt mir. «

»Hm. Nach 15 Jahren wird es langweilig. «

Elina lachte.

»Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. «

Evangeline fiel ein süßlicher Geruch auf, der von Elina zu kommen schien. Schnuppernd näherte sie sich Elinas Arm. Als Elina stehen blieb, nahm Evangeline Elinas Hand und schnupperte daran. Der Geruch kam definitiv von Elina. Elina blickte hingegen verwundert Evangeline an.

»Was machst du da? «

Sofort ließ Evangeline Elinas Arm los.

»Entschuldige. Du verströmst einen so wunderschönen Geruch. «

Elina roch an ihrem Arm.

»Also ich kann nichts riechen. «

»Wirklich nicht? «

»Nein. «

Evangeline überlegte.

»Dann muss es dein Blut sein. «

»Du kannst mein Blut riechen? «

»Ich bin ein Vampir. «

»Das weiß ich, aber ich dachte nicht, dass du mein Blut riechen kannst, obwohl ich mich nicht verletzt habe. «

»Vampire können nicht jedes Blut riechen. Normalerweise rieche ich auch nichts. Es kommt sehr selten vor, dass man das Blut dann riechen kann. Außer wir sind verwandelt. Dann riechen wir natürlich jedermanns Blut. Wir können Blut auch riechen, wenn es bereits seit Jahren getrocknet ist. Wenn zum Beispiel ein Shirt oder so, Blut abbekommen hat, kann ich das noch nach Jahren riechen. Für Menschen hat es dann schon lange keinen Geruch mehr. «

»Ach so. «

Die beiden liefen noch eine Weile, bis sie sich dann auf eine Wiese setzten. Elina beobachtete den Sternenhimmel, während sich Evangeline unter den Baum setzte, der sich in ein paar Metern Entfernung befand. Elina bemerkte dies natürlich. Sie seufzte und streckte Evangeline ihren Arm hin. Evangeline blickte Elina verwirrt an.

»Nun komm schon her. «

»Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist. «

»Solange du dich nicht in einen Vampiren verwandelst, kann ja wohl nichts passieren, oder? «

»Stimmt schon. «

»Na also. «

Blitzschnell kniete Evangeline neben Elina und hielt deren Arm fest. Evangeline schnupperte an Elinas Arm und sog zufrieden deren Duft ein.

»EVANGELINE! «

Evangeline erschrak und blickte auf. Elina löste ihren Blick vom Sternehimmel. Vor ihnen stand Herr Takahata. Evangeline ließ sofort Elinas Arm los.

»Kannst du dich nicht einmal beherrschen? «

Wütend stand Evangeline auf.

»Ich bin ein Vampir, Takamichi. «

»Das weiß ich. Deswegen musst du aber trotzdem nicht unsere Neuankömmlinge beißen. «

»Nein. So war das nicht. «

Herr Takahata und Evangeline wandten sich zu Elina um, die nun aufgestanden war.

»Ich habe Evangeline meinen Arm freiwillig gegeben. Und sie wollte mich auch nicht beißen. «

»Du weißt nicht wovon du redest. Tut mir Leid, wenn sie dich erschreckt hat. «

Herr Takahata hob seine Hand und sein Ring begann zu leuchten.

»Jetzt darf ich deinen Fehler beheben, Eva. «

»Wagen Sie es ja nicht, mich zu verzaubern! «

Herr Takahata hielt inne. Elina war nun sauer. Evangeline hingegen lächelte.

»Ja, Takamichi. Da staunst du, nicht wahr? Sie weiß, dass sie in einer magischen Welt ist. Sie wusste auch, dass ich ein Vampir bin und wie ich heiße, ohne dass ich ihr das gesagt hatte. «

Herr Takahata ließ seine Hand sinken und blickte Elina verwundert an.

»Du weißt wirklich wo du dich befindest? «

Elina nickte.

»Nicht gut. Hast du den anderen davon erzählt? «

»Natürlich nicht. Und das habe ich auch nicht vor. Aber wagen Sie es nicht, mich mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen. Denn dann werde ich richtig wütend. «

Elina wandt sich um.

»Ich bin wieder auf dem Fest, Evangeline. Danke für die Führung. «

»Warte. Ich komme mit. «

Elina lächelte. Evangeline rannte Elina hinterher. Die beiden ließen einen verwirrten Herrn Takahata zurück.

Das Fest neigte sich dem Ende zu, denn die meisten Schüler verließen bereits das Fest. Chachamaru saß noch an demselben Platz, wo Elina und Evangeline sie zurückgelassen hatten.

»Gehen wir nach Hause, Master? «

Evangeline blickte Elina an, die das Fest beobachtete.

»Willst du gehen, Elina? «

»Ja. Ich gehe auf mein Zimmer. «

»Weißt du wo das ist? «

»Der Rektor hat jedem von uns einen Zettel gegeben. Ich habe ein Einzelzimmer, da ich das einzige Mädchen bin. «

»Ich begleite dich dorthin. «

Elina wandt sich lächelnd um.

»Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich werde mein Zimmer schon finden. Aber danke. Geh du ruhig schlafen. Ich komme schon alleine zurecht. Gute Nacht. «

Mit diesen Worten lief Elina los.

»Elina! «

Elina wandt sich noch einmal um.

»Tue mir den Gefallen und verschließe dein Fenster gut. «

»Mach ich. Bis morgen. «

Elina winkte noch einmal, dann rannte sie davon.

»Was sollte das mit dem Fenster, Master? «

»Wenn sie das Fenster schließt, komme ich nicht einfach so herein und so kann ich sie nicht einfach beißen. «

»Sie mögen das Mädchen sehr. Habe ich Recht, Master? «

»Ach sei still, Chachamaru. Gehen wir nach Hause. Wenn alle schlafen gegangen sind, werde ich auf die Jagd gehen. «


End file.
